Ice Temple Prochecy
by SkillShot374
Summary: Coldblood and Froststorm are flying to the most sacred mountain in the Ice Kingdom. But as Coldblood touches the mountain- he vanishes. Will he escape from his doom- or rot like the others.
1. The Mountain

**Hey, This is my first story so sorry if this is absolute trash. Also give me feedback in the comments, I will read all of your comments.**

**BTW I don't own WOF**

**Enjoy (Shoutout to ChaosJackson344 for getting me interested in WOF)**

**3rd POV**

**Prologue**

Far up on the upper left side of Pyrrhia, is the Ice Temple hidden underneath the snow. The Icewings are unaware of what's inside of the Temple.

Many Icewings think the snow mountains are well-just mountains. But they don't know that each snow mountain, may just be the lost Ice Temple covered in snow.

Eight full moons ago, a nightwing had a mysterious prophecy as his last words:

**A hidden Temple in the slush and snow**

**Has a secret hidden within its walls.**

**The lost dragon will be released**

**As the world begins to fall**

**Find the book, read it's past**

**know the futures, no matter how vast**

**Dragons dying, one by one**

**stop the entity, that has been ****undone**

Many have tried to find the Temple . But all of them failed. The only mountain that hadn't been searched carefully for the Temple is Mt. Iceshardian, but the dragons who try to find the Temple at Mt. Iceshardian don't know what is up ahead.

**_Mt. Iceshardian_**

"Hey Coldblood, are you ready to fly to the top of the mountain?" asked Froststorm.

"Ready as I have ever been" Coldblood replied.

They were about to fly to the top of Mt. Iceshardian **, **the tallest mountain in the Ice Kingdom. It was also said to be enchanted with mystical powers unlike ever seen before by dragons whose names have been lost to history.

Froststorm extended her wings and hovered over the ground. "Cmon Coldblood!"

Coldblood extended his wings and went off to go to the top of the mountain, much ahead of Froststorm.

"Wait up!" yelled Froststorm, trying to catch up to Coldblood. The snow from the mountain blew off, blocking Froststorm's view. She looked around. He was nowhere to be seen.

"COLDBLOOD!" yelled Froststorm. "COLDBLOOD!" yelled Froststorm again

"AHHH! HELP ME!" Coldblood yelled. He was being blown by the heavy winds

Froststorm spotted Coldblood on the mountain. "I'M COMING!" said Froststorm, looking at Coldblood, who was being blown onto the mountain.

Once Coldblood touched the surface of the mountain, he vanished into thin air

**_3 Days Later..._**

"We've just located a Icewing, near Mt. Iceshardian" said Medic Iceling to the Commander of ISQ (Icewing Search Squad). "Tell your men to find the Icewing, and bring the medics alog, the Icewing may be injured."

**Medic Hailwater POV**

"Iceling, we're near the injured Icewing, about 0.2 miles away" I say to the members of the ISQ, checking my map

"Ok." they say back

_Foooooosh. _The wind blows harder as we get closer and closer to Mt. Snæfellsjökull. The air around us gets colder. I check my Temperature Monitor. Its -31°C.

Its deadly cold. Weirdly colder than average. The average temperature on Mt. Iceshardian is -25°C. Weird.

We appear at the Icewing. "Hey! Are you okay?" I say to the Icewing.

No response.

"Hey!" I said, flying closer to the Icewing

Still no response.

I fly next to the Icewing, and I check his pulse. "He's still alive, but barely."

I notice the Icewing is injured in the wing, the throat, and the foot. "Medics! Come help me with these wounds!"

The other medics come while I tell Iceling the news.

**Timeskip**

**Froststorm POV**

The sound of beeping wakes me up. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I open my eyes. I can't remember anything that happened. Why I'm here, or why I have a cast on my foot or stitches on my throat and wings.

Then a scene appears in my head. Coldblood falling to his death on the mountain. Him vanishing into air.


	2. The Temple

**Coldblood POV**

"AAAAAAHHG!" the chilly winds blow me closer and closer to the mountain.

"HELP ME!" I say to Froststorm. But it's too late. I touch the mountain- and _woooooosh- vanish into thin air._

All I see is darkness, and then, a voice comes in head. **_You are a fool for trying to escape my wrath_****_. No one escapes the fate of the Temple!_ **

"Who are you!?" I say. I get no reply. _What does he mean by temple- this is a mountain, not a temple!_

I get up and look at my surroundings. I'm in a icy room, full with cobwebs and bookshelves. The walls look has spectacular mix of colors on it, and each color is changing every second. That's weird.

**Back to Normal Time**

**Coldblood POV**

I walk around some more. _How do I get out of here? _**_ So, you want to get out, huh. Well good luck- no one escapes ALIVE. _**

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I demand

No response

Something out of the ordinary catches my eye. A part of the wall that isn't engulfed in colors.

I walk towards it, to inspect it. The closer I get to it the warmer it is. It's like- it has some magical energy pulsating out of it.

I got to touch it but when I do-

**End of Prologue**

**Tsunami POV**

"Hey Clay and Starflight, wanna go visit the Ice Kingdom to check on our friend Snowglaze?" I said.

"Snowglaze! Man I miss him sooo much. Sure- let's go right now." Startflight replied, excited.

" I think I'll stay here, the Ice Kingdom is cold enough. Also I'll take care of Jade Mountain for you." Clay replied.

Queen Glory walks by with Deathbringer. "Hey can I come too?" asked Glory

"Sure thing, Glory. It'll be like a reunion party!" Tsunami exclaimed.

I flap my wings, and I get next to Glory in the air.

"When was the last time we saw Snowglaze? What- 2 years ago?" I asked Glory.

"Yeah, probably." she said, flapping her wings.

"Hey, it's almost nighttime." Starflight said. "We should go find a place to stay for the night, then tomorrow we'll be in the at Ice Kingdom where Snowglaze lives."

I spot a small cave near a mountain. I point to it tell Starflight and Glory, "We'll stay overnight in there"

I fly towards the cave with Starflight and Glory behind me. I get out my map and see where we are, and plan out route for tomorrow. Then we sleep in the cave until the next morning.

_**The very next day...**_

I wake up with a nudge. It's Starflight. "Wake up, Tsunami."

I get up from my sleeping spot. "Alright, alright." I say. Glory is already awake.

"Are we ready to fly?" I asked Glory and Starflight.

"Yup!" they say in unison.

I flap my wings, taking off, with Glory and Starflight behind me.

After 10 minutes of flying, Starflight points to a snowy mountain. "We're near the Ice Kingdom, guys."

Glory flips in mid-air "I'm sooooo excited!" Glory exclaims.

There's only one thing bad about the Ice Temple- it's really cold. I check my map and take a note at where we are. "We're 2 miles away from Snowglaze's den!"

**Keep in note I released this chapter early and will be editing it every week, so it isn't done yet. Stay tuned!**


End file.
